Steaming Up Christmas
by Flames101
Summary: JJ and Hotch have yet to consummate their very new relationship. Spending the night at JJ's for Christmas Eve with the boys, Hotch knows that tonight's not the night. Still... little do they know that Garcia, with the help of a certain Italian profiler, are planning a coup d'etat Christmas Day that will give the pair the satisfaction they both need. For Jekkah. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here's another Christmas fic, written for the 2013 Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange hosted by the Forum of the same name. My gift is for Jekkah and I really hope she enjoys this. Her prompts were: Chipmunks Roasting on an Open Fire (song); gingerbread men; spiked egg nog; and a Santa hat. And the assigned pairing is, of course, JJ/Hotch. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

JJ brushed at her long blonde strands once, twice, and then put the brush down. She stared at her reflection, nervous, very nervous, picking up the brush once again.

"Tell me again how Hotch is coming over tonight, this festive Christmas Eve, and how he's going to stay the night, _and how_ 'nothing's going to happen' between you two?"

She rolled her eyes at Garcia's reflection, not appreciating her use of air quotes. Her incredulousness was also doing nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach. This was their first Christmas together. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"I told you, nothing _is_ going to happen. At least not what you're thinking… Henry's staying with me this Christmas and Aaron's bringing Jack. This is purely for the boys…" JJ countered.

"But, the two of you have been dating a whole month," Garcia lamented. "And not once have you done the dance of love, that's just not right."

She sighed, turning around to lean against her dressing table. Frowning deeply, she wished that she had never let it slip that she and Hotch, though dating for the past month and three days, had not slept together yet. "It will happen when it happens…"

Garcia shook her head sadly. "Girl, you _so_ have your priorities mixed up."

JJ laughed heartily at her friend's sulking expression. "We're taking our time to get to know each other, you know…"

"You've gotten to know each other for the past ten years. What more is there to know than what boss-man's abs feel like? Come on!"

"Are you going to argue with me at everything I say?" she asked amusedly. "You know what I mean. Yes, we've known each other for ten years. As colleagues and friends. The whole dating thing is a bit different."

The quirky analyst just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say peaches!" She climbed off of JJ's bed. "I've got to go… get ready for my own Christmas Eve…"

"Kevin still coming over?" JJ wondered out loud. It was hard to keep track of her friend's on-again, off-again romance with her fellow analyst. She believed they were currently on-again, but who really knew. At least, Garcia hadn't burned any effigies of Kevin lately. Though, that could just be because of the current time of year.

"Yes," Garcia answered pointedly. "And… unlike for you, something will be happening tonight for me!"

"Oh, Garcia," JJ protested jokingly, putting both hands up in front of her. "TMI!"

Penelope took a turn rolling her eyes at her. "Now, before I go, I got you an early Christmas present. Just a sec…" She was out of JJ's bedroom and down the hall, where she'd left her bag in the living room, before JJ could protest.

When she came back, she held a medium-sized gift bag out to her. "Here you go, Merry Christmas, JJ."

She took the penguin themed, red bag from her hands, smiling. "Thank you, Penelope."

JJ had every intention of opening it later, but Garcia had other ideas. "Open it!"

Tentatively, she reached into the bag, wary of what she might find—she was once on the receiving end of a whole S&M starter kit, courtesy of Garcia, in front of her mother, no less. Feeling around inside, she tried to figure out what it was before she pulled the item out. All she could feel was cloth: velvety material and something furry. _Uh oh… _she mentally had the foresight to think.

"Come on, JJ," Garcia urged.

Rather reluctantly, she grabbed hold of what felt like a hanger and pulled the gift out. Garcia clapped excitedly at the sight of the red and white garment. Actually, using the word 'garment' for the scraps of material sewn together was probably being generous.

JJ held in her hands a red velvet bra top and panty set, edged in white fur. She could just imagine Garcia shopping for this in the seasonal section at her preferred sex shop. Not helping it, she groaned out loud.

She looked from the 'outfit' to Garcia who was already perched at her bedroom door, ready to make her getaway.

"There's a matching Santa hat in there, too!"

"Garcia!" she objected loudly.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus! Say hi to the Mister for me when he gets here."

* * *

"Here you go, Hotch," Henry said enthusiastically, handing him a traditional looking stocking. "Hang yours first, then mommy's."

Hotch and Jack had arrived at JJ's about a half hour before. With them, they'd brought their stockings, some extra special ornaments to add to JJ's tree, and presents. He had to admit, JJ's idea of spending the holiday together was a brilliant one. This was the first time in years he felt like a proper, special Christmas was occurring. It wasn't a surprise, this was the first time in years that he was in love _and_ could show it.

"Why ours first?" he asked the just recently turned five year old.

"Because, dad," Jack answered instead, handing him JJ's stocking in the process. "The mom and dad always go up first in a family and then the kids."

He had to smile at the two boys who were beaming up at him, very pleased with themselves. According to them, the fact that JJ and Hotch were together was all their idea. And, he guessed, in a way it was. They'd been spending an awful lot of time together, pre-dating, for the boys' sake, and he remembered Jack suggesting he get married to JJ a few times before anything became official. But, the two of them being together wasn't just about the boys. It was about finding your perfect match in every way. And that was JJ, for him.

It was no secret that the boys already thought of the four of them as a family. Pessimists would attempt to caution them of this, considering that they'd only been dating a little over a month. But, not him; Hotch had been in love with JJ forever, now, and would be forever more.

It had never been the right time for them before. But then, suddenly, he was single and, more importantly, so was she. It hadn't taken much to push them together after that. He would never give her up and she felt the exact same.

Finishing the hanging of the stockings, he turned to the boys and said, "Why don't you two arrange the presents we brought under the tree…"

He watched them for a few moments, picking up the various boxes from himself and JJ, along with relatives and the team, before starting to place them under the tree. It soon turned into a shaking-fest with many statements of 'What do you think it is?' uttered by both the boys.

Hotch chuckled and decided to use this moment of delighted distraction to properly greet his girlfriend. JJ had left them soon after their arrival, saying something about gingerbread, before disappearing. It was just now that he realized he hadn't seen her since.

Making his way to the kitchen, the scent of holiday spices became more and more apparent the closer he got. JJ was definitely cooking something up.

He stepped around the corner and stopped inside the doorway to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, he took a glance around, noting and admiring the controlled chaos in progress.

Something new that he'd learned about JJ when they'd started dating was that she could cook, but seldom was it a neat occurrence. Tonight was no exception.

There were stacks of cooking sheets, piled high, threatening to topple over, with already cooked festive looking gingerbread men. Close by were several mixing bowls, empty and full; JJ had enough dough and cookies to feed the entire army. Whole eggs and cracked eggshells adorned the island and a light dusting of flour coated almost every flat surface in the kitchen.

And in the midst of it all, was a very put together looking JJ, going to and fro in a frantic manner.

Her back to him, he could see she was dressed in black and red. A black pleated, mini-skirt, with sheer black tights underneath, made him do a double-take at her already fantastic looking legs. In those black, high-heeled, ankle boots, he was going to have a hard time not staring all night. And on top, she wore a festive red and silver sequined tank top.

"Oh!" she said in surprise when she turned around to find him standing there.

He couldn't help chuckling at the sight of her. From the back, sure she looked put together, however, from the front she looked plain adorable. Around her waist, longer than the skirt, she wore a red, Rudolph embossed apron. And on both her hands were matching oven mitts. But it was the very tip of her nose, covered with a heavy dusting of flour that made him smile the most and had him moving towards her.

"I didn't see you there. How's everything—_Oh!_" She gasped as he caught her around the waist, shocking her by lifting her into his arms and up onto a messy countertop.

Her oven-mitted hands wound their way around his neck instantly. Her red lips were already parted, ready and waiting for what was so obviously coming. He put his hands on her covered knees to push them apart, coming to stand between them.

His lips found hers in a hungry, rush-inducing kiss. He pressed his body into her warm one as he kissed her hard; harder than what a greeting kiss probably called for, and more like a prelude-kiss to bedroom activities. But, he didn't care, and neither did she, apparently, since she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

JJ was on the very same page he was on, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him ever closer to her heat. His hands found their way to her bottom, cupping her ass, bringing her closer to his fast hardening length. With moments like these, it was almost hard to believe they hadn't had sex yet.

With his body fast stirring, he knew he needed to pull away. Very reluctantly, he pulled his lips from her hungry ones, only to hear her whimper in protest. Her arms remained steadfastly around his neck, though, she did drop her legs. Eyes closed, he let his forehead rest against hers as they both attempted to catch their breaths.

Finally, he opened his eyes to find her brilliant blue ones firmly planted on him. She was watching him with a look of such intense desire. He had to gulp down his own sense of anticipation and want, knowing that tonight was not the night. Tonight was about the boys and making sure they had the best Christmas ever.

He stepped a foot away, keeping some distance between them as he reached up and wiped his thumb over her nose. She reached for him, doing the same to the transferred white stuff. They shared a happy smile.

"The boys?" she asked as if reading his mind from a moment before.

"Putting the presents under the tree," he answered.

She nodded. She gave him a shy look from beneath her lashes, a look he was beginning to know well. They'd been taking things slow, but that was beginning to be harder and harder to do. "Hotch—" she began.

He reached for her covered hand, pulling the mitten off, before giving it a tender kiss. He knew. "Soon."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming tomorrow and will be M-rated.

Jekkah, I hope you enjoyed this; Merry Christmas to you and everyone else who might be reading.

Let me know what you all think, if you feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the delay; had a jam-packed day yesterday, and didn't want to post this without looking over it one more time. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

And I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've decided to split this one into two. So, the third and final chapter will hopefully be up later today (and will contain the M-rated portion).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

JJ followed Hotch down the hall quietly, each one carrying their respective sons. The boys had insisted that they be allowed to stay up all night so they could say hi to Santa. And, of course they'd given their consent, knowing they'd be out like lights sooner, rather than later. That's exactly what happened; within an hour of their request both boys were practically falling asleep sitting up. It was adorable how hard they'd fought it, but in the end they were no match for the land of dreams.

Reaching Henry's bedroom, JJ placed her son in his bed, carefully, so as not to jolt him back to wakefulness. Next came Jack; she tucked both of them in and gave each of them a goodnight kiss before stepping back to smile down at the two little angels.

They'd had a good time tonight. With her baked gingerbread men, they'd had copious amounts of hot chocolate while they watched the kids' favorite Christmas movie, Elf. They followed the movie with a round of Monopoly Junior. And finally, they closed the night with storytelling.

Spending Christmas with the Hotchner's was simply perfection, she noted.

JJ exited the room after Hotch, slowly shutting the door behind her. He was waiting for her in the hall with a smile on his face that she knew he saved just for her.

"They just couldn't wait for Santa, huh?" he commented.

"I think it was all that sugar that did them in," she replied easily. "They put up a good fight, though."

Hotch wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding them back to the living room. Sometimes she found it so strange how perfectly natural moments like this felt with him. He'd been just her boss for years; somewhere along the way they'd also become friends. JJ didn't know the exact moment when her feelings for him had evolved from ones of respect and friendship, to ones of passion and longing. All she knew was that she was sure glad he returned them, because she had no idea what she'd do without him by her side. When he touched her or even just looked at her in that tender way of his, she just knew that they were put on this Earth for one another.

"Yeah, that isn't happening again, at least, not until next Halloween."

"At least we managed to get them to brush their teeth before they were completely out of it. We're still good parents, see."

"The best," he agreed.

They shared a happy chuckle before Hotch fell into the chair, pulling her down with him. She let out a yelp and then more giggles as she settled into his lap comfortably.

"Have I ever told you what a genius you are?" he told her.

She smiled. "I think you have me confused with someone else," she said bashfully.

Hotch slid his arm around her body, his hand making contact with the bare flesh of her hip, where her shirt had hiked up a bit. She was startled by how quickly his simple touch lit her on fire. And when his fingers began to rub circles into her skin, it was all she could do to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth.

"You are, you know. This is just what the boys needed, a family Christmas. Thank you, JJ, you've made Jack's year. Not to mention mine…"

Her eyes wide and bright, she asked, "You think of us as a family?"

It was Hotch's turn to look bashful. He looked her right in the eye, though, when he said, "I do, JJ. I'd like us to be an official family one day… JJ, I love you."

Her mouth dropped right open. _Wow,_ was all she could think. _Wow…_

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever dare to imagine something this wonderful happening to her.

"JJ?"

It was just so unexpected, but she knew exactly what to say, as if she'd been waiting for this moment forever.

"I love you, too!" she blurted out quickly. It wasn't said with as much grace as she would have liked, but she knew the message was well received when he kissed her.

Hotch pulled her around in his lap so she was straddling his body; it made for better reach for the kiss, amongst other things. Just like earlier, in the kitchen, she could feel how much he wanted her. And, God, did she want him, too.

His kisses moved down to her neck; he nuzzled there, delicately, making her ache with want at his gentleness.

"You're wrong, you know…" she whispered into the air. "… We are… we are a family, already…"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, searching; she could see how happy her declaration made him. And, just then, all she ever wanted out of life was to make him happy forever and always.

He kissed her again and again, moving his lips against hers in a demanding rhythm. Somehow, he got his arms beneath her, lifting her straight into the air without ever releasing her from his kiss. Her legs wrapped themselves instinctively around his hard body. And then they were moving.

It was a moment later that she realized they were in her bedroom, in the midst of a very heated make-out session that seemed to have no end in sight.

She wasn't sure which one of them it was who still had the head to put a halt on their current activities, but when they finally _did_ pull apart it was to the sight of them both shirtless, looking thoroughly kissed with swollen lips and shiny eyes.

They shared a knowing look, followed by a quick laugh. JJ flopped backwards onto the bed, sighing happily. "I think we got a bit carried away…"

Hotch appeared above her, propped up on an elbow. "Trust me, JJ. I want to get more than _a bit _carried away with you…"

She reached out a hand and ran it down the length of his bare torso, enjoying the feel of him beneath the tips of her fingers. This was the furthest they'd ever gotten.

He took hold of her wandering hand, bringing it palm up to his lips. She shivered at the kiss. "But, I'd like our first time together to be special, just the two of us, so we can take our time together…"

She noted the mischievous glint in his eye, letting her know every little thing he'd be taking his time in doing. She had to take a deep, calming breath, then. "You're right…" she managed to say, through semi-gritted teeth. _It's going to be hard,_ she thought, mentally grinning at her own pun.

He gave back her hand and she watched him roll off the bed with mixed feelings. Hotch began to put his shirt back on, covering up that lovely chest of his. "_And…_ now, I think it's time for me to hit the guest room."

She must have pouted because the next thing she knew he was leaning across her once again, putting his lips to hers in a sensual caress. "Come on, JJ, you know there's no way I can stay in here with you. Not without clothes flying here and there."

"All right, all right… Just promise me we'll find some alone time together soon!"

"Very soon," he reassured. Grinning from ear to ear, he added, "Love you."

"Love you, too," she breathed out, on cloud nine. She watched him, sadly, leave the room. Flopping back onto the bed, she wondered how she was ever going to calm herself down.

* * *

Hotch, JJ, Jack and Henry all stood on the front porch waiting for their knock to be answered. It didn't take long for the red door to open wide for them. The newly proclaimed family was greeted with a big smile and a loud 'Merry Christmas' from Hotch's former employee and now good friend.

"Come in, come in," Emily announced. They fell into the front foyer together; the boys' coats flew off quickly. "Here, I'll take your coats."

Hotch smiled at the brunette, shedding his own coat.

"Boys, boys, say hi to…" JJ called after Jack and Henry as they ran off. "…your aunt Emily…" She trailed off, watching them disappear into the back of the house. "…before you run off."

Emily laughed good-naturedly.

JJ looked to the former profiler, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I swear we raised them to have better manners than that."

"Except," Hotch took over, "they're hopped up on sugar from the pancake breakfast we had earlier…" He paused to share a wry look with JJ. "We really are bad parents, aren't we?"

She laughed. "A little sugar on Christmas never hurt any—" A loud crash from somewhere in inside the Rossi household made her wince. JJ gave Emily a quick hug in greeting, murmuring, "Sorry in advance," and then rushed off after the boys, leaving him alone with Emily.

"So," he began as he helped Emily hang all their coats in the front closet. "Where's your worse half?"

She smiled. "Dave had a few errands to run before dinnertime. You guys are actually the first ones here."

He nodded, handing her the presents they'd brought. "For the girls, and you and Dave, of course."

"Thank you. Between us, you guys, and the team, the girls must be the most spoiled kids on the block," she joked.

"I'm sure they're tied with Henry and Jack."

They moved into the open living room and kitchen combination. He could now smell the turkey cooking away in the oven. The whole team had been invited to Rossi and Emily's home to share in Christmas dinner.

He looked around the room, his gaze first glancing over Jack and Henry looking over the girls' presents, and then zeroing in on JJ.

She had an armful of identical, dark-haired toddlers. The two year olds were giggling happily at whatever JJ was telling them. The smile on JJ's face couldn't have been brighter. He could imagine what it would be like to have a girl of their own someday. After last night, the idea was now in the realm of possibility. JJ loved him…

"You really do love her, don't you?" Emily broke into his thoughts.

He tore his gaze away from his girlfriend to look at his friend. She was watching him with a considering look on her face, as if searching to make sure that he did. "I do, I really do."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Then don't let her get away. Ok?"

As if he'd ever let that happen. "Trust me, I won't."

It wasn't long after their arrival that the rest of the team trickled in. Morgan and Reid, Alex with her husband, James, and finally Kevin. The only ones missing were Garcia and Rossi. That should have tipped Hotch off that something was up for sure. But, he was enjoying his time a little too much—someone had spiked the eggnog—to really notice that the resident meddlers were missing, together.

The table all set, the turkey out of the oven, they were all ready to sit down to the table when both Rossi and Garcia stumbled into the room, together. Only then did Hotch start to wonder where they'd been and what they'd been doing together. It couldn't be good.

"Hello everyone, hello my lovelies, I come bearing gifts for all!" Garcia greeted boisterously. That got the four children out of their spots around the kid's table and running to surround a very happy looking Aunt Penelope.

Hotch walked over to Dave, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, a Merry Christmas to you, too," Dave said, mock-chidingly. "What's with the look?"

"You and Garcia just got here?" Hotch questioned.

"Way to put two and two together, Aaron," his best friend joked. "Just in case you've hit the spiked eggnog one too many times, I'm Dave, and that's Garcia over there…"

"Funny," Hotch replied, dryly. "I meant you two just got here, together? What were you up to?"

Dave returned his distrustful look with one Hotch knew too well. It was his 'that's for me to know and you to find out later, embarrassedly and/or very painfully,' look. But he just answered, "I don't know what Garcia was doing, but I was grabbing some presents I'd forgotten I'd hidden at the BAU for the girls."

He held up a handful of tissue-papered gift bags to Hotch. He didn't believe him for a second. Still, he let it go, hoping he was telling the truth in the spirit of Christmas and all…

Hotch glanced back at his friend, seeing the mischievous look in his eyes. When he looked across the room, he saw Garcia watching him with the very same look.

_Oh man, we're so in trouble…_

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Next one should be up by the end of today.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **BAUMember; canny-bairn; bea; mummacass; and Jekkah** (I hope you're liking.).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello. Here is the third and final chapter of Steaming up Christmas. And this chapter is definitely the steamed up one. An M-rated chapter can be found on fanfiction . net; a more explicit version is on The Writer's Coffee Shop (both can be found under the same penname: Flames101). Rated for language and steamy content.

Anyways, I hope everyone had a very happy Christmas and I hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

JJ accompanied Emily to her daughters' room when the twin girls had become increasingly fussy that night. It was definitely bedtime for the identical girls and JJ helped Emily change Tess and Belle into their holiday pajamas. They'd left everyone else in the living room, making conversation, having some after dinner coffee, while their small corner of the house was pretty quiet.

Finishing up with Tess, JJ cradled the usually more feisty of the two girls in her arms. She watched the child serenely, rocking her back and forth, making soothing noises until her pretty brown eyes fluttered shut.

"You have the most adorable kids, Em," she whispered.

The mother of two placed Belle into her toddler's bed, smiling down at her daughter. "They are cute, aren't they? Who knew Dave and I could produce such angels…"

JJ followed suit, finally relinquishing her hold on little Tess. Still, she hovered near the child. She loved coming around the Rossi household. Loved holding the babies. Truthfully, JJ missed having a tiny one of her own to care for. She missed the newborn baby smell, and how their tiny fingers would grasp hold of your own, holding on tight. It struck her then, how much she wanted a baby.

Emily ushered her outside of the room. "Speaking of producing, you and Hotch thinking of having a baby anytime soon?"

She blushed at having her thoughts guessed at so easily. "Oh! We only just started—"

"—dating," Emily finished for her. "We know. But come on, you can't be oblivious to the way he looks at you, JJ. That man wants you for the rest of his life."

It warmed her heart to know that he wore his heart on his sleeve for her; that he, a normally private person, would let the whole world know and see how much he loved her.

She nodded. "I love him, but we haven't even…" She trailed off, letting her pointed look speak for itself.

"Oh, I heard. Amazing, by the way," Emily said unabashedly.

"You… _heard?_" she responded awkwardly. Of course, she had. "_Garcia_," she gritted out.

"Girl can't keep a secret to save her life," the former profiler stated good-naturedly. "So, why haven't you yet?"

She shrugged her shoulders as they reentered the living room. "We're just waiting for the right time."

"Well, I'd say tonight's the night then," Emily commented excitedly.

"Huh?"

Emily pointed to where Hotch sat. His eyes followed her every move and when they met her own briefly, she could see exactly what he was thinking. It made her heart beat double-time. And when he deliberately raked his eyes over her body, making her feel as if it were his hands that had done the actual touching, she flushed with the excitement brewing in her belly.

"See what I mean?" the brunette whispered in her ear before stepping away.

_God, did she…_

Except they still had both boys with them tonight; there was little chance of uninterrupted time for them. Something they both wanted for their first time together. Nope, tonight was not the night, contrary to what Emily believed, tonight was still for the boys.

She took a deep breath; she was finding it harder and harder to get her body under control after these very turned on moments.

JJ took the empty seat near Reid, a good distance away from Hotch. Distance would help, she almost believed.

"Oh, JJ, Garcia wanted me to give you this after she and Kevin left," Reid said, passing her the folded, lined piece of notebook paper.

_Garcia left?_ she wondered to herself. Looking around the room, it was, indeed, devoid of any technical analyst. Also, curiously, the boys… _They must be playing inside…_

Warily, she took the scrap from his fingers, staring down at it suspiciously. Why did she have to write what she had to say in a note? Why hadn't she just found her to say whatever she needed to say? This was not looking good.

She met Hotch's eyes across the room and could see that his own were also full of doubt. He gestured for her to read it and so, with much hesitation, she did so.

Unfolding the note, there was no mistaking it was from Garcia. The curlicue writing and the big happy face at the very bottom were a dead giveaway. She read:

_**By now you may have noticed that your children are nowhere in sight—**_

_Oh, crap!_ What was Garcia up to? That she'd misplaced the two children was another point in the bad mother column. She looked around the room, and true to Garcia's written word, there was not a hint of Henry and Jack around: No noise, no toys, nothing.

—_**Yes, Kevin and I have done what anyone loving friends would do. We've kidnapped them. **_

"Seriously!" she exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Hotch wanted to know.

She ignored his question momentarily so she could read on and find out why exactly the crazy analyst had taken their kids.

_**Kevin and I will be taking them ice-skating tomorrow. We shall return them after lunchtime. So…**_

_**Have lots of sex!**_

_**K, bye.**_

_**Garcia. **_

JJ stared down incredulously at the note. Wondering if she just read what she thought she'd read. Garcia had taken Jack and Henry to give them the alone time they needed to 'have lots of sex.' This was just too much.

"Honey, what does it say?" Hotch cut into her thoughts.

She looked up to meet her boyfriend's worried face. There was no way he knew what had just happened. Which meant one thing, Garcia had had some help.

JJ shot Rossi a shrewd, unpleased look as she replied, "She's kidnapped our kids." Rossi had the nerve to smile at that.

"What?" Hotch exclaimed. She passed him the note so he could see for himself. And then he turned his own glare on Rossi. "You were in on this, weren't you? You took me into the den to show me your cigar collection, which you know I could care less about, to distract me!"

So, that's how they'd gotten Jack and Henry past her boyfriend. But what about her friends?

"You all just let her make off with our kids; no one thought to check with the parents first to see if that was ok?" But, the grins on all their faces—save James', poor guy, had no clue what was going on—told her a different story.

They were all in on this. They all knew! "Oh, God," she groaned out.

"We were only trying to help?" Alex attempted to assuage, looking genuinely apologetic.

"And… and Garcia threatened to have our fire arm qualifications revoked if we didn't play along," Reid added, also looking sorry.

"Oh, whatever! The way I see it, Penelope's done you a favor and you know it!" Morgan stated emphatically, though his amusement at the situation showed all the way through.

"Now, get on home and start making those babies," Emily chimed in ever so helpfully.

"Oh, God," Hotch groaned out. He turned an angry glare back on Rossi. "Do the words 'it's none of your business' mean anything at all to you?"

"Huh?" Dave answered simply.

"We're so going to get you back for this," JJ threatened.

He looked her way with a big smile on his face that irritated her further. "My dear," he began. "I'm sure you'll try…"

* * *

"Can you believe it?" JJ stated tersely.

Hotch watched her storm into her house before him; he followed more slowly, shutting the door behind him. He'd been tip-toeing on eggshells the whole ride over as JJ ranted on about how her friends were now dead to her. She was still so, obviously, angry at all them for butting into their business.

"The nerve of them! Garcia and Rossi I can understand, they're the very definition of crossing the line, but Emily? See if I ever babysit for her again!"

She ripped off her coat and tossed it onto the couch, forcefully, as if she were imagining tossing any one of the team just as roughly. She turned to face him, hands on her hips, anger on her face. He realized it was time to stop tip-toeing and time to calm her down.

He let out a sigh, taking a few steps towards her. "Yes, you will; you adore the girls…"

"Fine, I'll just never speak to her again," she claimed, remaining obstinate.

Carefully, he put his hands on either of her arms, rubbing soothingly. "I get it, JJ. They had no right to do what they did. It was wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

"_But,_" he said courageously, only to be rewarded with her stepping back from his reach. "The boys are _fine_…" They'd called them after the whole revelation; after several rounds of JJ giving Garcia a piece of her mind, they were able to deduce that the boys were ecstatic with this change of plans. "They're having a great time with Garcia and Kevin."

She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on him, not ready to face facts yet. "Humph," she made the non-committal sound.

"And…" he continued; he pursued her retreating form to place his arms around her waist, pulling her back to hug her tight. "We _are_ alone…"

JJ turned in his arms, grasping the front of his navy-blue, button-up dress shirt. "But, _they'd_ know! They'd know… what _we're_ doing."

He got it. JJ was a very private person, so was he. She hated that they'd exposed an intimate part of their relationship for all to talk about. But, it was done, and they couldn't take it back. It was time to make the most of an uncomfortable situation.

Hotch gave her a small smile. "Who are we kidding, JJ? They're going to think we slept together regardless if we do or don't. They're our friends, remember?"

He could see the thoughts warring on her face. She wanted this, she did. But she felt strange at the same time.

"We'll get them back, I swear," Hotch offered. "In the meantime, why don't we enjoy the gift they've given us?"

"Promise me we'll get back at them?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Promise," he reassured. "I've already got a few ideas floating around in my head…"

Her face lit up as she exclaimed, "That's good enough for me!"

The desire they'd been feeling all day won over and JJ practically dragged him to her bedroom. Upon entry, Hotch's eyes zeroed in on something lying across JJ's bed. "What's that?"

JJ let go of him; snatching if off the bed, she draped it across her body. It happened to be a very small piece of lingerie. "This is Garcia's Christmas present to me. You like?"

He glanced from the very tiny piece of material, back to JJ's grinning face; he could imagine how little it would cover.

He had to swallow down his increasing desire for a moment to get words out of his mouth. "I think… I'd like it a whole lot more if you put it on…"

She smirked. "Be right back… oh, and remind me to get my spare key back from Garcia…"

Hotch chuckled; he guessed JJ hadn't been the one to leave the suggestive bit of material out in the open like that. That little bit of carelessness had Garcia written all over it. Come to think of it, he didn't think JJ would leave an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling in it on her bedside table either; nor would she stack twelve boxes of condoms, pyramid style, next to it. He picked one up to see that this particular box glowed in the dark.

Another glance at the ice bucket and it's still hard ice confirmed his suspicions; their meddling technical analyst had been there very recently. He shook his head, way past outrage at this point, only very, very amused. Somehow, during his next round of employee evaluations he'd have to work in a boundaries talk with, well, probably all of them.

The silken voice of the woman he loved cut into his humorous thoughts, then. "Aaron?"

He turned around, still holding the fluorescent box, totally ready to make some kind of offhand joke. "Have you ever seen…" But the sight of her had him trailing off immediately.

Red velvet scarcely covered her most intimate parts. The bra top was barely enough to cover her full breasts and the panty bottom had a tiny overskirt that hid nothing, both pieces were trimmed in white fur that was trying at a Santa theme. He had to admit, it was hard to focus on what she was wearing when there was so much more of what she wasn't.

Bare, alabaster skin held his gaze. She was as perfect-looking as a marble statue and he wondered if she felt just as smooth.

Under his wolfish stare, her own seemed almost shy. She took a few steps towards him, silently raising an eyebrow in question.

He realized he hadn't said one word yet upon her reappearance. "Wow…" was all he could manage, and he mentally cursed himself at his non-eloquence.

But that one word put a smile on her face and had her reaching for him. "Now," she said, going for his buttons. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed…"

She took her time undressing him. First his shirt; sliding it off his shoulders to pool on the floor around him. Just like the night before, she splayed her hands across his chest, boldly exploring, yet gentle at the same time. Just her touch sent shivers down his spine. But when her mouth mimicked her hands path, placing openmouthed kisses across his body, it was more than shivers down his spine being stirred.

He felt himself harden acutely; and when she knelt before him so suddenly, her hands already loosening his belt buckle, it was all he could do to get ahold of himself, then and there. He was straining at the seams when the belt was disposed of; the button of his dress pants and zipper were quickly done with.

JJ paused then, staring up at him with mischievous eyes. All she wanted to do, all she was going to do, reflected back at him in those blue depths. And when she pulled pants and underwear down with one go, he eagerly helped her along, kicking his garments to the side.

She made no move from where she knelt. And when she reached for him, wrapping one dainty hand around the base of him, he gasped out his pleasure. The next moment was all for him, her eyes had already told him, and he vowed to give her one of her own, at least, that night.

Hand still firmly around him, he watched her inch forward until her perfect red lips were wide open, enclosing his rapidly thickening and hardening rod between them. "Fuck…" he hissed out. Not that he'd had a ton in the past, but blowjobs always brought out his dirtier side. If JJ was surprised, she didn't show it. On the contrary, her eyes held his, two midnight pools of midnight desire. That's when she chose to suck him hard.

"Fuck yes…" he murmured, voice just loud enough to egg her on. "That's it… Oh God…" He moaned out his pleasure at her hot touch.

Frantic now with need, JJ must have read his mind, she dropped her hand from him and placed both hands on his hips, readying herself for what he so desperately needed, the movements he was too far gone to control. Hotch began to fuck her mouth, only a little sense left to watch her, to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

But she took him in, every inch of his hard length. And with every thrust he was so much closer to coming.

"Uh… yes… fuck, fuck, fuck," he groaned out rhythmically. "I'm almost… I'm—"

He looked to JJ to see if it was alright; she hummed her consent and that was all it took to push him over the edge.

Hotch came hard, watching as JJ swallowed him up. It was a few moments later when his body stopped jerking that he collapsed back onto the bed, panting for the breath she'd taken from him.

JJ followed him up onto the bed, molding her soft body into his side. She grinned up at him, very pleased with herself.

"JJ, that was…" There were no words.

"Merry Christmas," she replied cheekily.

* * *

He kissed her then, sliding his tongue along hers. It had been awhile since she'd done that. And to someone she'd loved a lot less. Loving the person so completely made it all the better, an entirely pleasing and erotic act for her too.

JJ was more than ecstatic that she could turn someone as controlled and restrained as Hotch into a big ball of quivering chaos. All with the power of her little old mouth.

She mentally giggled. Ok, now she was being crude.

Speaking of mouths… Hotch was doing his best to make her forget all coherent thought with the formidable power of his own.

His lips left hers, trailing a path of fire down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, sucking and kissing at her already overheated skin. One of his free hands skimmed the length of her leg and came to squeeze at her ass, pulling her closer, so she almost straddled his body.

She couldn't resist teasing him, just then, now that her mouth was free. "That was quite a mouth you had on you; do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He leaned back to look her in the eye. "Nope. Only to eat up pretty woman with beautiful blue eyes and a body to match."

JJ gasped out her surprise when he pushed her back on to the bed and looked down at her from where he suddenly straddled her hips. He ground down against her, amazing her by how hard he was already. Forgetting everything, she breathed out, "Fuck me…"

He chuckled. "Now who's the one with the naughty mouth…"

She pouted for one brief moment, so done with teasing, just wanting to get right down to it. But, Hotch had other plans.

Leaning forward, he engulfed one of her hardened peaks, fabric and all. The pressure, combined with the delicious moistness of his mouth caused her to cry out for more.

Not wasting anytime, his hands divested her of her top, baring her to him for the very first time. His eyes skimmed over her, making her hot, making her feel adored. "God, JJ, you're beautiful."

She brought her hands to his head, combing her fingers through his crisp dark strands, urging him back down to her. This time he sucked a bare nipple into his mouth, caressing it with the very tip of his tongue, while his hands caressed the skin of her belly. One hand snuck upwards, palming the heavy twin, catching her off guard. Her chest heaved for breath, but she held him in place, enjoying every minute of his attentions.

Hotch was the definition of multitasking. His other hand slid over her curves, electrifying every cell in her body, only to dip between her legs. She felt his fingers slide over her covered center. JJ arched into his touch wanting more. His fingers found their way between material and skin and pressed into her slowly. "Oh God, yes…" she groaned, grasping the bed's sheets, holding on tight.

He lifted his head from her breasts, giving her a hungry look. All of the sudden, he was down by her ankles, reaching for the last bit of material that kept her from being as naked as he.

With that last barrier gone, he didn't waste much time in showing her just what he'd said his mouth could do.

Parting her legs, his head lowered between. JJ propped herself up on her elbows, watching in anticipation. His eyes on her the whole time, she was mesmerized. He reached a hand out to touch her, to part her slick folds, and then his mouth was there. Tongue darting forth, he licked at her, tasting her, making her sigh at his touch.

"JJ, you taste…" he murmured against her sensitive flesh, trailing off as he dipped in for more. Over and over, he plunged into her, thrusting his tongue between her folds. His lips wrapped around her bud and that was it. Her body tightened, tensed for one brief moment, before fireworks exploded in the pit of her belly and she came hard. He lapped up what she had to offer him, gently, perfectly content to wait for her to recover.

"Aaron—" she panted, riding out the high, wanting to be taken up again right away. "I need you…"

* * *

Completely exhausted, JJ glanced over to her covered windows to get a hint of the time. The light of day was starting to seep through. They'd been at it all night. Apparently, without knowing it, they'd heeded Garcia's words after all.

"Can I just say," she said, murmuring into his chest. "That was the best Christmas I've ever had."

She tilted her head back to see him staring down at her, eyes half-lidded. She'd definitely tired him out. He ran a gentle hand through her golden strands. "Mmm… me too…"

She leaned up on her elbows and brought her lips to his in a slow kiss. They'd expended all urgency through the night, now was the taking their time part.

Pulling back, she asked the question on her mind ever since Hotch's lips hit her own the night before. "How are we ever going to thank Rossi and Garcia?"

"Thank them?" he exclaimed, eyes widening. He laughed. "Wasn't it just last night you were threatening to get back at them?"

She nodded humbly. "Yeah, that was before I got a piece of you…"

He let out a sigh. "I suppose we can start by not threatening to never babysit the girls ever again… and for Garcia, we could buy her a new office chair, that massaging one she wants… _Man!_"

"What?" she asked laughingly.

"I really did have great ideas for payback…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically. "Rossi's birthday's coming up… you know how he likes to open his presents in front of everyone… I was thinking an artfully wrapped box of Viagra might keep him out of our business for good…"

"Let's do it!"

"What happened to thanking them?"

"Oh, we'll still do that," she assured. "_After_ we get our revenge!"

* * *

And that's it for this one. I hope you liked and that you'll let me know what you think!

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and to those who reviewed: **DebbieOz; Casie01; canny-bairn; mummacass; jekkah** _(so sorry for taking forever! Hope it was worth the wait!);_ **and jenny crum.**


End file.
